In recent years, eco-friendly cars such as hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles have been attracting attention and getting more prevalent. The hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles incorporate a motor as a power source. In order to drive the motor, a battery has to be electrically connected to an inverter and the motor via wiring harnesses for high-voltage use. The high-voltage wiring harnesses comprise a plurality of high-voltage electrical wires serving as electrical conduction paths.
A variety of types of high-voltage wiring harnesses have been advocated, one example of which can be found in the disclosure of the following patent literature PTL1.